


Implicit rules

by Adhara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith thinks about things she shouldn't do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implicit rules

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, sorry about any mistakes/odd grammar

It's not like someone, like a Watcher or a friend, was going to try and stop her. Refrain her, take her by the arms and say 'Stop doing it!'. That's not going to happen. There's no Watcher, and maybe she needed it sometime in the past, but not anymore. Now she's a big girl.

Like fire. There are things you know you shouldn't do. You know you can't put your hand through a flame without burning, and you know it hurts. Therefore, you don't do it. Maybe no one ever told you it burned, but once you feel it, it sticks.

So that's what people call implicit rules. Don't burn your house. Don't run with scissors. Written nowhere, there must be some big poster saying 'Don't fall in love with the enemy'. Or 'Don't fall in love with your ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend', even if it sounds like a fucking Sixteen advice column (except all that stuff with your ex-girlfriend putting you in a comma, but everybody knows teens are complicated). Maybe she should print it and put it on the ceiling, but then they would stop being 'implicit'.

Implicit could mean they are easily ignored, and forgotten. Yes, that's what happened, sure. She forgot for a while that she shouldn't do it. And just did it.

"What's the matter?" Angel asks, and some of the others turn around to take a brief look at her.

"I ignored all those posters"

No one understands Faith, of course. That's just another of the implicit rules.


End file.
